A Whole New World
by divineicefairy101
Summary: Floretta Amarayé Krystaisa Amaranthius wasn't always quiet, bashful, withdrawn, and timid. The death of her mother leaves her numb for year and then sends her into depression. Per her mother's last wish Floretta and her sister Rozalynn Miele Marlié Amaranthius are adopted by the rich Uncle RayJaye and his wife Fiona. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready For School

Hey, this is the full summery.

Floretta Amarayé Krystaisa Amaranthius wasn't always quiet, bashful, withdrawn, and timid. The death of her mother leaves her numb for year and then sends her into depression. Per her mother's last wish Floretta and her sister Rozalynn Miele Marlié Amaranthius are adopted by the rich Uncle RayJaye and his wife Fiona. Because they are the CEOs of a successful record company they have a board, these are the parents of Sky, Bloom, Musa, Riven, Layla, Nabu, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy. Musa and Helia are cousins, so after his mom died he moved in as his father becomes abusive and drunk he comes to live with them along with His sister Willow. Will Floretta ever find love and be able to return to her former rebel self, a Baddie-Goodie? Or has she been crushed beyond recovery? Read on to find out.

 _ **Chapter one: Getting Ready for School**_

Flora (Dream)

"...but I don't want to leave you mama! Definitely not at this time!" 10 year old me says.  
" Flora, I can't bear keeping you here with me as I die. I just can't. Please, just listen to me. I only have about a week left. Even if I did take the cure, it still wouldn't do any good because this cancer has wasted me. I promise to send you and Rozalynn both a letter, before my time is up, with my last words for you two. I love you. Both you and your sister. You are going to stay with my brother Uncle RayJaye and his wife Fiona. They're going to adopt you both on my wishes. But..." my mother begins to cough, " Lora, go. I'm so... 'cough' sorry... just know I always love you both... and ... I'm always with you.. now go!"

" I love you mama!" I say giving her a kiss.  
"I love you too..." Her heart monitor does 2 fast beat... the one beat... than one long beat. She's dead... She was supposed to live for one more week...

Flora POV

I wake up crying. The way I do every morning. It's been 7 years since my mother died. I was only 10. Rose was 7, just turning 8. Now I'm 17 going on 18, and Rose just turned 15 3 weeks ago. I turn 18 on July 22.

I really dream about anything else, but my mother's last moments alive. It it's not that then I'm dreaming about my crush, Helia.

Helia and his sister Willow came to live with us as opposed to being in foster care. His mother recently died, and 15 years ago his parents split because of his father becoming abusive and always drinking.

His mother, Heliena, worked with my "adoptive parents", as do the parents of the rest of my best friends. A few summers ago my parents had this huge mansion built to accommodate us all, the parents and my friends and their siblings and still have a ton of guest rooms left over!

Anyways...

My alarm clock goes off. _'Look's like it's time for school!'_ I thought.

I've only got one more month left of school, and then I'll graduate. I'm a senior at Red Alfean Tower High. My friends are popular so you'd think I'd be as well. But no... I just have to be a loner. I wasn't always though...

Anyways, although I'd prefer to keep my talents to my self, my best friend, Stella O'Hara made me join the cheer squad, so I'm a Cheer leader. Stella is the captain, I'm Co-Captain. My friends Bloom Clelia Everson, Layla Aisha Adams, Tecna Luray, Musalynnda Camille Camaro, Willow Erickson(Helia's sister), and Rozalynn Amaranthius(my sister) are on the team.

Anyways, I hop in the shower, and then get dressed. I put on a jersey that says 'Way Outta Your League' in bright emerald green capital letters (The jersey is the type that you have to wear a special kind of sports bra because its short sleeved and hangs down to my torso.) I put on some ripped leather black skinny jeans and black and emerald green high-top wedges that look like gym shoes.

I go down to Stella's room for the rest: hair, make-up, and accessories.  
"Hey, Stella! I need your help! Fashion emergency!" I say nocking at her door. She opens immediately, and pulls me in.

30 minutes later I walk out in an Amaranth, black, and silver classical Greek long sleeved midriff shirt, )the kind that only connected at three places, the shoulder, elbow, and wrist), a black skirt that's the same style as our cheer uniform skirt, it had Amaranth rose designs on it. I was wearing feather earrings the same color as my outfit Amaranth, black, and silver, black finger gloves, 2 Amaranth, 2 black, and 2 silver bangles. My shoes are Amaranth, black, and silver high-top wedges. My make-up is light, light amaranth eyeshadow, black and gold eyeliner, cat's-eye style. My lipstick is a dark purplish-black matte color. Lastly my hair is down in a fishtail pulled to my right shoulder.

"Thanks, Stell!" I say. "C'mon, let's go."  
"No problem, Flo." Stella said.

"Hey, guys! Ready to head out?" I say coming down the stairs with Stella.  
"You know Flo, one more thing to complete this look, here." She said putting on my black Amaranth rose beanie.  
"Thanks Stell!" I say.

Helia POV

"Hey, guys! Ready to head out?" came Floretta's voice. We all looked up... Oh gosh! She's stunning! We all let out a gasp.

"C'mon guys, before we end up late!" she says smirking, as she walks out the door to her car. We follow suit.

 _ **Hey, guys this is my first chapter! Please tell me how you feel about it and/or if I should continue it. Thank you!**_


	2. Last-Minute Jitters and Who Am I

Flora's POV

Once in the car, I sigh inwardly. 'It'll take a lot to make my comeback. A whole HECK of a lot.' I think to myself, as I start the car and pull out. We ride in silence for about 10 minutes.

Helia must notice that I'm in my thoughts. "Last-minute jitters, huh?" he says.

"Yes and no." I say. " It's just..." I trail off as I slow down the car and on a yellow (now red) light.

"It's what?" Helia says. I sigh and pause before I answer, thinking. The light turns green.

"It's just... It'll... It'll take a whole heck of a lot to make a comeback, to be the girl I once was." I say, pushing the gas pedal and lurching forward.

' Sarcastic. Witty. Loudmouth. Daring. Bold. Brave. A daredevil. Strong willed, stubborn, feisty, sassy, sexy.' I thought to myself. But I was also kind, caring, loving. I've always been the peacemaker. Although I never had any problem fighting if I had to or needed to.

" What were you like? And what changed?" Helia asks.

He doesn't know about my mother.

" I was a lot of things. I use be sarcastic, witty, loudmouth, daring, bold, brave. A daredevil. Strong willed, stubborn, feisty, sassy, sexy. I'm still kind, caring, loving. I always have been, ad always will be, the peacemaker. Funny thing is, I've never had a problem with fighting if I had to or needed to," I say. "I was a total Diva! Rebellious, but not the bad rebellious. I was full of nothing but sass and sexiness." I say smiling to myself, pulling up into the school parking lot. "The list goes on and on and on, but you get the picture." I tell Helia winking.

When he doesn't answer, I turn to really look at him...

... and his mouth is on the floor of my silver-and-black 2018 Grand Sport Corvette, his eyes larger than Mickey Mouse's. Drooling, he was drooling.

"My mom died because of brain and breast cancer when I was 10 and Miele had just turned 8." I say, gripping the steering wheel, " every morning I wake up crying because of my name your about her last moments. The same one for the past TEN FRECKIN' YEARS!" I say the steering wheel even harder.

I close my eyes and breathe. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.

I open my eyes in release the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. The same dream for the last 10 years. And it was about her last moment. I thought I had it bad." Helia said.

"I never knew my father. Honestly, I don't give a rats arse about him. Never have. Never will." I say interrupting him Trying to get the subject off my mothers death.

He raises a brow, " ' don't give a rats arse'? Since when did you..." I give him a hard look. "Never mind. Shall we?" He asks motioning to the school.

I look at the clock. 9:15. School starts at 10:30. _'Late starting time. I know. That's why I love Gardenia's Red Alfean Tower High School!'_

"We shall." I say smiling.

 ** _Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the wait. Not long after I posted my first chapter, I came back and saw that I only had one positive review from liniana765_** **_at the time. As of right now, I only have 3 reviews and 2 follows. I would like to thank_** _ **liniana765 and Guest. Now there's two people that posted a review under the name Guest. Only one of the gave me a positive review.**_

 ** _So to the Guest that said:_** _You are a really good writer, have you ever considered writing a StellaX Brandon Fanfiction? That would be awesome!_

 ** _Thank you! And I have thought about it. However, the two are just a bit harder than Flora and Helia. I kind of want to... well... get a rep going on as a writer first, so people can get used to my style a bit and so that I know that I'll have loyal reviewers who can kind of help me out a little bit with the Brella dynamic._**

 _ **And to the Guest who said this:**_ _your sooooooo freak n weird_

 ** _I would like to say something to you: If you do not have anything nice to say, do NOT say anything at all. If you want to PM me, if it isn't something nice to say, then do NOT PM me._**

 ** _When I say 'something nice to say' that DOES include constructive criticism delivered in a nice respectful manner. Take_** liniana765's review for example:

 _Hi, the story may be interesting, so I'm curious. But in the title of the story you have a mistake and I think you use too long names, but that's just my opinion :) Continue soon_

 ** _Her review was nice and respectful. To the guest that was rude: you do see what she did, did you not? The names, I know they are weird. But I personally like Classical sounding names and foreign names._**

 ** _Other then what I've said, I have nothing else to say but this:_**

 ** _1\. Read_**

 ** _2\. Review_**

 ** _And if you like it:_**

 ** _3\. Follow it_**

 ** _4\. Fav it_**

 ** _5\. Tell me what you would like to see happen._**

 ** _Tell me who you want to see Flora put in their place. It has to have LOADS of DRAMA though, and the person can't be any of the Winx or their respective boyfriends(well outside of Nex and Roy. Since Nabu is in this story Nex won't be Layla's boyfriend.)_**

 ** _Oh and one other thing, in this story you'll see me use both names Aisha/Layla for the water fairy. It should be known that there is no magic in this story._**

 ** _TTYL XOX_**

 _-_ divineicefairy101


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. lm sorry that i haven't updated in a long while. I recently moved from Atlanta to Memphis, and ended up losing my draft for this story in the process. So for now this story is discontinued. Like i said, im sorry. But to make up for it, im gonna turn a play that ive written in to prose and then publish it. And for those of you who my think they came up with Cozmix, i just wanna let you know now that i had thought of that name _way **before**_ i ever even heard of this site,l. I was 15 kust turning 16 when i started writing it and finished the play.


End file.
